Gara-gara Kise
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Akibat cerita Kise, Aomine jadi takut dan meminta sang emperor menginap di rumahnya. AoAka pair! RnR?


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, story belong to Me**

**Genre : Romance (maybe) and humor (maybe)**

**Pair : AoAka**

**Warning : OOC, sho ai, typo yang bertebaran, garing, membosankan, dll.**

**Sumarry : Akibat cerita Kise, Aomine jadi takut dan meminta sang emperor menginap di rumahnya.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

"Kau tahu-ssu? Setiap malam….ketika sekolah sudah sepi…" Kise yang entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba bercerita tanpa mereka suruh saat mereka hendak berganti pakaian setelah mereka selesai latihan.

"Akan ada sosok anak laki-laki berjalan sendirian mengitari sekolah ini,"

**_Tap…Tap…Tap…_**

"Konon katanya…anak laki-laki itu adalah seorang murid SMP ini yang meninggal bunuh diri karena dijauhi oleh teman-temannya…" Kise kembali bercerita saat teman-temannya mulai berkumpul mendekatinya.

"Anak lelaki itu akan mengitari seluruh lorong di sekolah ini dan memeriksa setiap kelas satu persatu…" jeda sebentar, "Mencari teman-temannya yang telah menjauhinya, lalu ketika ia menemui mereka, ia tidak akan segan-segan menikam mereka dengan sebuah benda tajam…" Aomine, Momoi dan Midorima menahan napasnya. Kuroko dan Murasakibara masih sempat melanjutkan cemilan kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari beberapa murid di kelasku…mereka sempat melihat sosok tersebut ketika mereka ingin mengambil HP mereka yang tertinggal. Mereka melihatnya…" suara Kise sengaja dibuat sehoror mungkin.

'Glek,' Midorima dan Aomine menelan ludahnya dalam diam. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah mereka. Momoi sempat lebih mendekat ke Kuroko.

"Anak itu sedang menggenggam sebuah gunting,"

**_Ckris…Ckris….Ckris…._**

"Dengan darah segar menetes di ujung gunting tersebut,"

**_Tes…Tes…Tes…_**

"Mereka melihatnya sosok itu sedang berjalan menuju gym yang biasa kita gunakan sekarang ini…"

**_Duk…Duk…Duk…._**

"Dan ternyata sosok itu menghampiri seorang anak yang masih berlatih basket sendirian…" Kise menghentikan ceritanya sebentar. Melihat sosok temannya satu persatu yang begitu serius mendengar ceritanya. Dalam hati ia tertawa bangga karena cerita horor karangannya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sosok itu pun tersenyum menemui sang teman yang dulu menjauhinya...Tidak-" Kalimat Kise terputus cepat, lalu memperbaiki kalimatnya,"Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya..." Kuroko dan Murasakibara sempat menunda aktivitas mereka seperti menyeruput segelas milkshake dan memakan snack. Bukan karena mereka terlalu serius mendengarkan cerita sang model. Tapi mereka jijik ketika Kise ikut memamerkan gigi putihnya-cengiran khas seorang Kise Ryota.

"Ia lalu membuka pintu gym itu perlahan-lahan…"

**_Cklek_**

"Dan ia akan memanggil nama anak yang masih berada disana sendirian dengan nada dinginnya…"

"Daiki…."

"GYAAAAA!" Kontan semua langsung berteriak kaget termasuk sang pemilik nama yang namanya baru saja disebutkan oleh seseorang. Namun teriakan mereka terhenti ketika melihat Akashi yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Semua menghela napas lega. Namun ketika melihat gunting merah ada digenggaman Akashi, mereka kembali menahan napas.

"Akashi/Akashicchi! Jangan mengagetkan dong (ssu)!" yang pertama kali protes adalah Kise sang pencerita dan Aomine Daiki yang namanya tadi sempat disebutkan oleh sang kapten.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, kembali mengatur ekspresinya seperti sedia kala –tenang. Sedang Momoi masih memeluk Tetsu-kun tercinta yang kebetulan disampingnya yang entah itu akibat reflek kaget atau memang modus. Sedangkan Murasakibara, tak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kalian yang mengagetkanku, karena tiba-tiba berteriak," ujar Akashi kesal melihat tingkah rekannya yang seenaknya menyalahkannya. "Daiki, sebelum pulang, bersihkan dulu gym yang biasa digunakan anak-anak first string," titahnya.

"Eh, kenapa? Bukannya bersih-bersih itu cuma tugas anak kelas satu?" protes Aomine tak terima karena dia sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga.

Akashi menatap Aomine tak suka saat pemuda dim itu memprotesnya.

"Kenapa katamu?" Akashi kembali mengulang pertanyaan Aomine dengan nada sarkatis. "Seharusnya kau sadar apa kesalahanmu hari ini,"

'Glek' Aomine menelan ludah. Ia sadar kalau hari ini ia telat. Tapi kayaknya cuma telat sebentar kok.

"Bukan sebentar, tapi kau telat 7 menit 33 detik," ucap Akashi lagi seolah mengerti apa yang Aomine pikirkan, "Padahal waktu segitu kau bisa gunakan sebagai pemanasan,"

Iya, iya. Aomine dah tahu kok. Ia akan melaksanakan hukumannya. Jadi jangan bahas lagi masalah terlambatnya, oke?

"Aominechi, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Hari ini aku ada pemrotetan. Kau tahu dimana lokasi pemrotetannya, Aominecchi? Di dekat tempat tinggalmu loh~" Entah kenapa sang model kelewat senang saat mengetahui lokasi pemrotetannya hari ini.

"Aku tak peduli, Kise. Dan siapa juga yang ingin ditemani oleh orang sepertimu," ujar Aomine ketus.

"Kejam-ssu!" rengek Kise. Namun tak lama kemudian ia terburu-buru untuk pergi tak lupa melambaikan salam perpisahan ke teman-temannya.

* * *

Cerita Kise masih terbayang dibenaknya. Dan benar kata Midorima, hari ini Virgo berada di peringkat terbawah. Seharusnya dia membawa lucky item saja seperti si mata empat. Dan sekarang ia harus merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terlambat dan bisa-bisanya juga ia ketahuan oleh Akashi. Padahal tadi ia yakin Akashi sedang tidak ada di gym saat ia datang. Ia juga mati-matian merutuki sang model yang dengan seenak udelnya harus menceritakan kejadian horor tentang sekolah mereka disaat-saat begini. Ahomine, tak tahukah engkau kalau itu hanya cerita bualan Kise untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Malang sekali nasibmu, nak. Sekarang sang model itu pasti sedang tertawa nista saat mengetahui rival abadinya sedang ketakutan akibat 'ulahnya'.

Aomine juga tak lupa merutuki sang sahabat kecil yang tak setia menunggunya pulang dengan alasan, "Nanti aku dimarahin ibu kalau pulang terlalu malam," dengan nada yang kelewat manja. Padahal Aomine tahu jelas kalau sahabatnya itu lagi modus biar bisa diantar pulang oleh sang bayangan yang kebetulan berbaik hati mau mengantar Momoi pulang sampai rumahnya.

**_Tap…Tap…Tap…_**

Aomine hampir berjengit mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"**Akan ada sosok anak laki-laki berjalan sendirian mengitari sekolah ini…" **

Duh, kenapa perkataan Kise kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Aomine menoleh patah-patah ke sumber suara, ternyata Akashi yang sudah berseragam lengkap bersiap untuk pulanglah yang ada disana.

'Huh, dasar. Mengagetkan saja…,' rutuk Aomine dalam hati. 'Tunggu! Akashi akan pulang? Berarti ia akan menjadi orang terakhir yang berada di gym ini?

Tidak…

Tidak!

**TIDAK!**

**Ini TIDAK boleh terjadi!**

**"Dan ternyata sosok itu menghampiri seorang anak yang masih berlatih basket sendirian…"**

Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa di saat seperti ini cerita Kise memenuhi pikirannya. Cerita itu seperti terus terulang bagaikan Kaset yang rusak.

"Daiki?" suara Akashi mengintrupsi pendengarannya. Akashi memandangi Aomine yang baru saja bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

"Y- Ya?" Aomine menjawab gugup. Berusaha mendiamkan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar ketakutan.

Akashi tak menjawab lagi. Menatap tubuh pemuda tinggi dan besar itu dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan bersih-bersihnya. Setelah selesai, jangan lupa mengunci pintu gym dan mengembalikannya ke penjaga sekolah," pesan Akashi seraya menyerahkan kunci gym first string. Tanpa pamit ke Aomine, Akashi mulai berjalan pelan melangkah keluar dari gym.

'Gimana Ini? Akashi akan pergi. Aku tidak mau sendiri!' pikiran Aomine kembali berkecamuk melihat langkah Akashi yang mulai menjauh.

'Panggil?...Tidak. Panggil?...Tidak. Panggil?...Ti-'

"-Akashi!" Reflek, Aomine langsung memanggil nama sang kapten saat yang dipanggil hendak melangkahkan kakinya diperbatasan antara gym dengan dunia luar.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh sesaat pada pemuda tan yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Akashi menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa?' ke pemuda yang kini kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah gatal karena ada kutu atau untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

"Hmm…bisa tunggu sebentar?" Tanya Aomine namun tatapannya tak tertuju pada sang kapten.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan selesai. Jadi tolong tunggu aku sebentar," pinta Aomine. Tak apa deh kalau harga dirinya itu jatuh di depan kaptennya. Dibandingkan ia harus di gym ini sendirian? Aomine tak sadar rupanya kalau harga dirinya itu sudah lama jatuh di depan seorang Akashi.

Akashi terdiam sebentar. Mata heterokromnya kembali meneliti tubuh Aomine dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kau takut?" hanya dua kata namun dapat menohok hati seorang Aomine Daiki yang memiliki harga diri tinggi.

"Tidak!" Aomine menjawab terlalu cepat membuat seorang Akashi kembali menaikkan alisnya.

"Mana mungkin aku-" Tak sengaja manik biru Aomine bertatapan langsung dengan sang kapten, "-Ya… aku sedikit takut," Akunya dengan terpaksa. Terdengar helaan napas Akashi. Ternyata cuma badannya ajah yang besar, ternyata nyalinya menciut.

"Karena cerita Ryota?" Tanya Akashi lagi. Ternyata Akashi mendengar sekilas cerita sang model saat ia ingin ke ruang ganti.

Aomine mencoba untuk tak bertatap langsung dengan sang surai merah. Takut jika ia harus (terpaksa) jujur lagi.

"Hmm…nggak semuanya benar sih-" Namun ia tidak dapat menghindari tatapan tajam seorang Akashi, "-Oke, memang gara-gara si Kise sialan itu," dasar si Aho. Apa susahnya sih mengaku.

"Cepat selesaikan!" titah Akashi.

"Eh?" Aomine malah melongo mendengar perintah Akashi, " Jadi kau mau menungguku?"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tak mau budakku mati konyol cuma gara-gara ketakutan," Oke Akashi, kapan kau mulai memiliki sifat tsundere, "Cepat, nanti kutinggal!" ujarnya lagi ketus sambil menghentak-hentakkan ujung kaki kirinya tak sabaran.

"O-Oke, tunggu!" Aomine terburu-buru merapikan bola basket yang masih berkeliaran di lantai gym ditemani tatapan tajam dari Akashi.

* * *

"Kau yang kembalikan kuncinya ya," Akashi hendak pergi ketika pemuda dim itu sudah mengunci pintu gym-nya.

"Tunggu!" namun langkah Akashi terhenti saat lengan bajunya yang reflek Aomine tarik saat ia hendak pergi.

Akashi menatap Aomine. Menunggu lanjutan pemuda dim yang kini malah berdiri canggung dihadapannya. "Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya yang sudah jelas ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Kau pikir aku mau kemana?" tak menjawab, Akashi kembali bertanya dengan nada ketus yang dibalas dengan tawa canggung dari Aomine.

Ternyata si pemuda dim itu teringat bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang menginap di rumah neneknya hingga hari minggu. Dan berarti ia akan berada di rumah sendirian. Sendirian di rumah dengan ditemani cerita horor Kise yang menari-nari di otaknya. Ini sih sama saja bikin dia mati muda.

"….Mau menginap di rumahku?" Tanya Aomine tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hahh?" Akashi menatap Aomine dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Padahal Akashi yakin sudah membersihkan telinganya setiap sebelum berangkat sekolah dan ketika sebelum tidur, tapi kenapa pendengarannya seperti salah mendengar?

"Ayolah, Akashi. Besok kan hari Sabtu. Tak ada salahnya kan jika kau bermalam di rumahku,"

Sekarang Akashi benar-benar yakin kalau pendengarannya tak salah dengar.

"Biar kutebak, orang tuamu sedang tidak ada di rumah," Aomine tersenyum kecut mendengar tebakan Akashi yang selalu benar, "Dan kau takut tinggal di rumah sendirian,"

Oke, oke, Aomine ngaku kalah. Tapi bisa kan, nggak mengucapkan, 'kau takut,' atau sejenisnya? Itu benar-benar buat harga diri Aomine Daiki runtuh. Tinggal menjawab saja, 'mau menginap' atau 'tidak' apa susahnya sih?

"Jadi, mau atau nggak?" Tanya Aomine harap-harap cemas. Cuma Akashi satu-satunya harapan. Gak mungkin kan dia minta Momoi, Kise, atau Midorima menginap di rumahnya? Ia bisa ditertawakan. Khususnya Momoi sama Kise. Kalau Midorima mungkin ia akan dapat hinaan bukan pertolongan. Murasakibara atau Kuroko? Duh mereka berdua terlalu malas untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini. Mending mereka nonton TV di rumah sambil menyeruput segelas milkshake atau makan berbungkus-bungkus keripik kentang.

Akashi berpikir sebentar kemudian menghela napas cukup panjang. "Rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya lagi. Ada sedikit pencerahan di wajah Aomine yang redup.

"Oke, pertanyaan itu kuanggap sebagai 'iya'," Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, ia langsung menarik tangan Akashi menuju rumahnya. Tak mempedulikan pandangan tak suka dari sang kapten saat ia menarik lengannya. Asal Aomine tak sendirian di rumah itu cukup. Tak apa meskipun dia adalah seorang titisan iblis atau sejenisnya.

* * *

Rumah Aomine memang tak sebesar rumah Akashi. Tapi itu cukup untuk ditempati keluarga yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Ya iyalah, rumah Akashi malah kebangetan besarnya

Sesampainya di rumah Aomine, Aomine langsung mengajak Akashi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Akashi memandang jijik melihat kamar Aomine. Siapa juga yang nggak jorok melihat pakaian kotor tercecer dimana-mana ditambah dengan beberapa majalah porno yang tergeletak dengan sembarang. Akashi sempat berpikir, apakah orang tua Aomine tak pernah memeriksa kamar anaknya.

Disaat Aomine mandi, Akashi pun mengirimkan email kepada ayahnya untuk memberitahu bahwa ia izin menginap di rumah temannya dengan alasan ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan mendadak. Begini-begini Akashi anak yang berbakti kepada ayahnya. Tapi kenapa juga alasannya harus bohong.

Ketika Aomine selesai mandi, barulah Akashi bergatian memakai kamar mandinya. Tadinya sih Aomine sempat menawarkan untuk mandi bareng buat menghemat waktu, padahal dia juga ada modus. Sayangnya langsung ditolak cepat oleh Akashi. Siapa juga yang mau mandi bareng dengan pemuda dakian itu. Akashi pun dipinjami kaus yang sekiranya pas dengan Akashi beserta celana panjang.

Sambil menunggu sang kapten mandi, Aomine membuat teh hangat untuk diseduh bersama Akashi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi akhirnya selesai mandi. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda dim itu melihat sosok Akashi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan surai merah yang masih basah, kaus hitam milik Aomine yang ternyata mencapai tepat di atas lutut untuk seorang Akashi. Dan itu….Tolong, Aomine hampir mimisan. Kenapa juga Akashi tidak mengenakan celana panjang yang Aomine pinjamkan. Aomine terus memperhatikan Akashi tapi bagian bawahnya ajah. Sedangkan sang objek sendiri sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Setelah lama tak ada suara dari sang pemilik rumah, akhirnya Akashi sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang jadi objek penglihatan bagi seorang Aomine Daiki. Pandangannya mengikuti kemana manik biru tua itu melihat. Dan ia sadar bagian mana yang dari tadi terus ditatap pemuda dim itu.

"Kemana kau lihat, Daiki?" ujar Akashi dingin sambil berdeham keras. Aomine akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sedikit kikuk, ia kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tunggu!" Akashi menyentuh bahu Aomine pelan, "Sebelum itu, ada yang harus kita lakukan,"ujar Akashi sambil menatap kamar Aomine dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Apa?" Tanya Aomine bingung. Saat ia mengikuti arah pandang Akashi, akhirnya ia mengerti. "Maksudmu, bersih-bersih kamar?"

"Kau tak malu, mengundang seorang tamu terhormat dan menyuruhnya beristirahat di kamar seperti ini?" sindir Akashi, "Bahkan bagiku ini tidak mirip seperti kamar. Ini lebih mirip kandang Gorilla,"

Oke Akashi, sindiranmu keterlaluan. Kau telah membuat pemuda dim itu pundung dipojokan.

"Ayo Daiki, cepat bersihkan!" titah Akashi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Aomine pun memunguti satu persatu pakaian yang sempat berhamburan di kamarnya, lalu meletakkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Sedang Akashi memunguti beberapa majalah yang tak perlu diketahui majalah apa itu, lalu meletakkannya rapi di dalam laci belajar Aomine. Di tengah pekerjaan ini, Akashi sedikit menggerutu. Padahal ia sendiri belum pernah merapikan kamarnya karena pada dasarnya kamarnya selalu dirapikan oleh para maid di rumahnya. Tapi kenapa juga ketika ia pertama kali membersihkan kamar, kamar orang lainlah yang harus ia bersihkan. Terutama kamar pemuda dim bin dekil ini. Akashi bukanlah clean-freak seperti tokoh di fandom sebelah yang kebetulan seiyuunya sama dengannya. Tapi ia juga merupakan orang yang suka dengan kebersihan. Makanya ia tak suka melihat kamar Aomine yang berantakannya naudzubillah ini.

Aomine kini memungut baju kotornya yang terakhir, tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda merah yang kini sedang merapikan sprei tempat tidur Aomine yang berantakan. Sebenarnya yang dilihat bukan Akashinya. Melainkan sesuatu yang begitu kontras. Hitam dan putih. Kaus hitam Aomine dan paha putih Akashi yang sedikit terekspos karena sang pemilik sedang sedikit membungkuk akibat membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Akashi yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, menoleh ke pemuda bersurai biru gelap tersebut.

"Daiki,"

Aomine terus melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Daiki!"

Aomine bahkan tak sadar air liur mulai menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Aomine Daiki!"

Hingga panggilan Akashi yang entah keberapa kalinya baru menyadarkannya.

"AOMINE DAIKI!"

Pemuda dim itu sedikit megap-megap mendengar bentakan sang kapten. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk menghindari bisikan-bisikan yang entah muncul darimana untuk menggoda sosok di depannya.

"Kau melihat apa sih?" Akashi berkacak pinggang, "Kau tahu, tampangmu seperti orang bodoh sekarang!" ejek Akashi melihat tingkah Aomine.

Tak ada balasan dari pemuda dim itu saat Akashi menghinanya. Justru yang muncul adalah sebuah seringaian yang membuat Akashi berpikir bahwa temannya mulai gila.

"Daiki?" Akashi kembali memanggil rekannya. Berpikir kalau pikirannya masih di alam lain. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Aomine membuang baju kotor yang masih ditangannya asal, namun lemparannya tepat memasuki keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di pojok kamar. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi yang kini terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ingat, Aomine masih memamerkan seringaian khasnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Daiki?" Akashi mulai bersikap waspada saat emperor eyesnya memprediksi akan terjadi hal buruk padanya.

"Itu salahmu, Akashi," Aomine makin mendekat. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mencapai Akashi. "Kau yang menggodaku duluan," Kini tangan tan pemuda itu mencengkram bahu kecil milik Akashi.

"Ngghhh," Akashi sedikit mengerang dengan perlakuan Aomine yang mencengkram bahunya kuat. Membuat Aomine makin bergairah saat mendengar erangan halus milik Akashi. Jangan salahkan Aomine. Ia hanya pemuda normal yang kapan saja bisa tergoda imannya saat melihat paha putih nan mulus milik seseorang apalagi kini tepat di depannya.

"Kau gila!" teriak Akashi. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman seorang Ace Teiko di depannya.

"Ya-" makin memamerkan seringaiannya, "-Gila karenamu," namun usaha Akashi sia-sia. Aomine justru makin mencengkram bahu Akashi keras. Aomine merendahkan Oha-Asa yang diberitahu Midorima tadi sore. Ternyata Oha-Asa tidak selamanya benar. Buktinya sekarang ia tidak merasa sial sama sekali. Justru ia menganggap ini sebagai keberuntungannya. Melihat Akashi yang merona serta mendengar desahan halus milik sang kapten. Siapa juga yang tak menganggap ini sebagai keberuntungan.

Tangan sebelah Aomine terjulur mengangkat dagu milik Akashi. Mata mereka bertatapan sebentar. Aomine bisa melihat sedikit samar kemerahan di wajah Akashi. Akashi merona? Well, moment langka ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Dengan sekali gerakan Aomine mencium bibir merah nan tipis milik Akashi. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan. Namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ganas. Aomine semakin liar melahap bibir mungil itu. Sebelah tangannya yang sempat bebas kini meraba-raba paha mulus milik Akashi membuat Akashi sedikit mendesah dan kesempatan untuk Aomine untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Aomine terus dan terus menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Saliva mulai turun dari ujung bibir Akashi entah milik siapa. Kini posisi Akashi berada di bawah Aomine. Tadi Aomine sempat mendorong badannya agar terbaring di ranjang miliknya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Aomine semakin bergerilya menyelusuri seluk beluk badan Akashi. Tangan kanan masih setia menyusuri paha Akashi yang tak terlindungi, sedang tangan kirinya sibuk menyusuri yang ada di balik kaus hitam yang Akashi kenakan sekarang.

Saat suasana sedang panas-panasnya, terdengarlah dering telepon mengganggu. Diketahui itu milik Aomine yang berbunyi. Awalnya Aomine cuek. Namun tuh Handphone masih saja terus berdering. Sepertinya tidak mau berhenti berbunyi sebelum pemiliknya menjawab.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Akashi mendorong Aomine keras -memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda dim di atasnya.

"Angkat teleponnya, bodoh!" ujar Akashi ketus. Ia mengalihkan mukanya yang memerah agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan Aomine.

Dengan (amat sangat) terpaksa, tangan Aomine meraih handphone yang masih saja bordering di atas meja belajarnya.

"Halo?!" jawabnya ketus saat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aominecchi? Di luar sedang hujan~" ternyata pemuda kuning berisik yang menelponnya. Aomine mendengus kesal.

"Hmm…lalu?" Aomine baru sadar kalau di luar hujan. Ternyata 'aktivitasnya' dengan Akashi benar-benar menggelapkannya dengan dunia luar. Disaat Aomine masih mengangkat telepon, Akashi sedikit membenahi pakaiannya yang tadi sempat tersingkap.

"Kau masih ingat kan, kalau aku ada pemrotetan di dekat tempat tinggalmu?" Kise memberi jeda sebentar. Terdengar ia sedang mengatur napasnya yang menderu tak karuan seperti orang yang habis berlari ratusan meter. "Sekarang aku kehujanan Aominecchi. Aku lupa membawa payung sedang managerku sudang pulang duluan meninggalkanku," rengek Kise. Aomine merasakan firasat buruk. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan Kise selanjutnya.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku bermalam di rumah Aominecchi?" Tuh, kan. Aomine mendengus mengetahui perkiraannya benar. Terus gimana? Nanti kalau Kise bermalam disini, bisa-bisa 'rencananya' berduaan dengan sang kapten hilang. Kesempatan nggak akan datang dua kali, kan? Maaf Kise, pemuda dim ini harus berbohong.

"Tapi aku sedang pergi. Bagaimana kalau kau cari tempat lain saja?" ujar Aomine berbohong. Ia harap Kise percaya padanya.

"Tapi aku sekarang sedang ada di depan rumah Aominecchi. Aku melihat lampu kamar Aominecchi menyala kok,"

Skakmat. Aomine benar-benar mati kutu karena acara bohongnya ketahuan. Bagaimana ini, Aomine kan hanya anak baik yang berbakti pada orang tua dan tidak pernah berbohong. Jadi tentu ia tidak pintar berbohong.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Akhirnya Aomine luluh juga. Ia berjalan ke lantai satu -membuka pintu yang baru saja dibunyikan belnya oleh sosok di luar. Ketika ia membuka pintu rumah, cengiran Kise menyambutnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Aominecchi," Kise mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperlihatkan mimik bersalahnya namun yang terlihat hanya cengiran aneh di mata Aomine. Ia mempersilahkan Kise yang basah kuyup untuk segera masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tenang Aominecchi, aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu dari tempat pemrotetanku tadi," Kise memamerkan kantung plastik berisi makanan yang sepertinya cukup untuk dimakan tiga sampai empat orang. Aomine menghela napas lega. Baguslah Akashi tidak perlu kelaparan di rumahnya.

"Ryota?" Panjang umur. Orang yang baru saja Aomine pikirkan akhirnya muncul.

"Akashicchi~" seru Kise riang, "Jangan bilang Akashicchi bermalam di rumah Aominecchi karena kehujanan juga," Tanya Kise memastikan.

"Ya…Tidak semua perkataanmu benar juga sih…" Akashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat mimik Kise penuh dengan tanya. Namun kebingungannya tergantikan setelah melihat bagian bawah Akashi yang hanya tertutupi sebatas lutut dengan kaus hitam yang kebesaran.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai bawahan, Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise polos memperhatikan kaki jenjang putih Akashi. Aomine merutuki Kise lagi dalam hati, berharap ucapannya tak membuat Akashi menutupi 'pemandangan indah' miliknya.

"Oh ini? Celana panjang Daiki kebesaran untukku. Jadi kupikir percuma saja jika mengenakannya," ucapnya santai lalu pandangannya tertuju pada kantung plastik yang dipegang si pirang. "Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar," dengan cepat ia menyambar kantung plastik yang dipegang Kise. "Kau tahu, Ryota? Tuan rumah disini benar-benar tidak sopan. Ia memberikan kamar yang kotor untuk tamunya dan membiarkan tamunya kelaparan,"

Aomine tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Akashi. Tapi tak apalah, asal ia tak membeberkan kejadian 'tak senonoh' yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, nanti kau masuk angin," saran Akashi, "Setelah itu baru kau bergabung dengan kami," Akashi berjalan ke dapur menyiapkan makanan yang dibawa oleh Kise untuk disantap bersama.

Kise pun nurut. Ia bergegas meminjam kamar mandi Aomine lalu segera berganti baju. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang tak ada persiapan sama sekali, ketika ada pemrotetan Kise selalu membawa baju ganti untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kise pun segera ikut bergabung ketika selesai berganti pakaian dan mengeringkan diri di kamar Aomine. Ia menerima piring berisi beberapa potongan sushi yang disodorkan Akashi.

"Sankyuu~ Akashicchi~" ucapnya riang lalu duduk tepat di samping sang emperor.

"Oh iya, Ryota. Malam ini kau tidur denganku ya di kamar Daiki," ujar Akashi yang langsung mendapat protes dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Oi, Akashi, apa maksudmu? Aku kan pemilik kamarnya, kenapa jadi aku yang nggak boleh tidur di kamarku sendiri?"

"Aku tak mau diapa-apakan lagi olehmu," balas Akashi dingin yang langsung membuat Aomine kicep. Ia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Emang tadi Akashicchi habis diapakan oleh Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise polos tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Sayangnya ia harus merengek karena pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

"Mana yang kau pilih daiki?" Akashi langsung memamerkan gunting kesayangannya ke hadapan pemuda dim yang langsung terdiam kaku, "Aku dan Kise yang tidur di kamarmu atau aku dan Kise yang pergi dari rumah ini,"

Oke, Aomine tahu ia harus mengalah saat ini. Ia tak mau sendirian terlebih cerita horor bualan Kise masih terbayang diingatannya.

"Baiklah, aku pilih yang pertama," ujar Aomine menyerah.

Ternyata Oha-Asa tidak pernah salah. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang sudah menjelekkan Oha-Asa beserta pemuda hijau bermata empat itu. Virgo hari ini memang sedang berada diperingkat terbawah.

**~ Tamat ~**

**Hei~ bertemu lagi dengan saya setelah setahun lamanya tidak update cerita~**

**Adakah yang kangen dengan saya?#ogah**

**Saya kembali dengan membawa fict AoAka. Maaf jika disini ada character yang terlalu OOC atau apa. Maklum, author tidak bisa lepas dengan namanya OOC jika berhubungan dengan kehidupan fict.**

**Dan saya ingin menebarkan virus AoAKa karena difandom ini sepertinya butuh lebih banyak asupan AoAka. Ayo kita tebarkan~ Sesama fans AoAka, ayo berkumpul! #teriak gaje**

**Oke cukup tebar pesonanya, akhir kata saya minta review dari kalian. Ingat! Satu review dari kalian sangat berguna untuk author satu ini untuk menyemangatkan membuat fict yang lainnya.**

**Jadi please!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
